


Spryte Farm

by JaymieSpryte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL SHIPS ARE BACKGROUND BTW, Gen, Multi, anyway i’m doing this bc my Favorite fic author said it was cool, this is. not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymieSpryte/pseuds/JaymieSpryte
Summary: DAVEPETA SPRYTE wakes up before the sun. This is normal. They, along with their sister Jasprose, own a farm. What isn’t normal about this particular morning, however, is the fact that their phone is fucking inundated in missed messages.Who did this.





	Spryte Farm

**Author's Note:**

> basically davepeta and jasprose own a farm and then bam! family reunion!

Davepeta Spryte awoke to eleven missed emails and thirty something missed texts. They found this unusual because the most important people in their life kept to a similar sleeping schedule to their own, so there was no need to text at nighttime.

Davepeta decided to deal with it later. Instead, they stumbled into their near-nonexistent morning routine.

Brush teeth. Think about if they wanted gender to be a part of their day or not. Decide on “no”. Trade purple sweatpants for thick socks, boots, jeans, orange sweater, and trench coat. Pop on sunglasses. Consider gloves, put them in pocket.

They completely forgot about the overabundance of missed messages, actually, until, over a breakfast of chocolate milk and salami, they went to ask Aradia if she was coming to sheer the sheep today.

Davepeta sighed when they noticed for the second time. They sent the message to Aradia, and swiped over to their email.

... Most of them were from the... Striders. And the Lalondes. Hadn’t talked to those branches of the family for a while.

Around fifteen years, actually. Mostly because they were batshit crazy.

Davepeta wondered idly whether “Bro” had been arrested yet, or even killed. Also if Roxanne had cut the alcohol yet. Worse, if her kids had taken it up, too. They barely remembered Rose and Roxy, but they’d been nice.

They scrolled down to the first email, and surprisingly enough, the subject read, “Strilonde/Spryte Family Reunion” and was sent by one StriderH@skaia.com.

There were nine others copied onto the email, too. They were mostly addresses that Davepeta didn’t recognize, and one that they did; Jasprose’s. The email had been sent at approximately midnight, central time. It read:

Hey y’all, 

I just realized that families usually meet up regularly to demonstrate the typical human motions of familial love and affection. Considering we could all probably use a little more normal in our lives, and the fact that we don’t have any racist uncles only adds to the benefit.

Also, I have added the Sprytes to this email because I feel as though they should be reintroduced into our family. As the only sane one, I will not accept argument.

I know you fucks are awake,  
Hal Strider

Who the fuck was Hal.

Actually, Davepeta decided, that didn’t matter.

The rest of the emails were arguing over “Hal” being the sanest one, and where to hold the reunion. Finally, someone suggested that they move the conversation to text.

The missed texts that Davepeta had were, it turned out, mostly the same thing. One was Jade saying that she’d given their number to her girlfriend and that she hoped they wouldn’t mind. The rest were from a group chat of, again, unrecognized numbers and Jasprose’s.

Most of the texts were more arguing about location, with time sprinkled in too this time along with jokes.

Davepeta grinned to themself and shot off a text asking who was who before going to bother Jasprose about this.

Aradia texted back. She said she’d be there at lunch, so they should make extra.


End file.
